


souls

by blue_glitch



Series: the souls [1]
Category: Undersouls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: so I wrote this based on my au undersoulsenjoy.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: the souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109429





	souls

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy.

tick, tock, tick, tock.

7:30, enough time to get to school.

tia looked in the mirror, neatening up her jumper as she did so, first day, first impression. checking her hair quickly, she left.

\---

beep, beep, beep.

7:45.

he needed to get up.

"ugh," groaned Julian. "school."

\---

7:50

Alice drank the rest of her milk waved to Undyne quickly before leaving.

\---

7:55

"get up you two!" crescent shouted from the lower floor.

"I'm ready!" shouted half.

"five more minutes!" yelled gibbous 

crescent sighed, they were going to be there for a while.

\---

8:00

Hannah sat at the bus station, it was going to rain in a few minutes. she turned her music up, jazz echoed through her ears. 

"he better not be late" she muttered under her breath.

\---

8:05

school was due to begin in ten minutes.

"another year of being judged." Alyssa said to the world in general. "great."

\---

8:10

rio, alongside tia, Asriel and Chara walked to school.

'no more being weird' he thought.

\---

8:15

Charli ran to the gates.

'late? on my first day? ugh' he thought

\---

8:20

chance sat alone, paying no attention to his classmates.

'its going to be a looooong year' he told himself.

sadly, everyone knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm a terrible writer  
> btw I won't write like this all the time


End file.
